I wish (Fairy Tail High School)
by Ani-chan Lover23
Summary: This story revolves on Lucy Heartfilia's dying wish for her friends, all she want is for her family to accept her unavoidable death and to be happy, after all, death isn't the opposite of life, but a part of it, so it simply means that they'll meet again when the time comes... maybe she can still find love before she dies. Gajeel is Lucy's bestfriend
1. The Announcement

In the small town of Magnolia, there stood a majestic cherry blossom park which gave life to a small bud, this small bud was a wishing bud, it only grows in every 50 years when the flowers were at bloom and the moon was at peak. All of those who wished with the bud were granted what the had yearned for, yet with their wishes, good or bad, it will always come with a price, a price we cannot afford to pay, Time.

The Heartfilia clan were the guardians of the bud, they have guarded it with their lives, for they do not want anyone to experience what their ancestors did, most specifically the previous Head of Heartfilia, Anna Heartfilia . Anna was head of clan 100 years ago, her beloved daughter was born with dementia and was shunned by her husband, leaving them both, Anna in sorrow defiled the sacred grounds and stole a wishing bud.

She knew what the price was yet she wanted her daughter to feel her father's love even for a moment, to remember, to live a long life, a loved life. After Anna had wished, every precious memories were cherished to the fullest, for those who wish on a wishing bud will be given 3 months to live. Anna had no regrets, for sure, since the smiles of her beloved daughter and husband were enough to make her happy. She died smiling.

A half of a millennium has passed, the Heartfilia clan were no more, gone were the simplicity of the once known town of Magnolia, the cherry blossoms were no more, technology polluted the minds of the citizens, cars polluted the air, causing the soil to be contaminated with chemicals. Amidst of all of these things, a small girl heed no attention to it, for she had no interest in technology.

In the late summer of May 23, 2007, the promise of friendship was made

"I promise that we'll meet again someday, even if fate might not allow us, even if you might not know me anymore" the boy said

"I promise to-" the girl was cut off by a the speakers "Mister Jellal Fernandes of flight 472, please proceed to gate 4, I repeat, Mister Jellal Fernandes of flight 472, please proceed to gate 4, last call"

The boy hugged the girl for the last time and ran to his gate in haste, leaving the girl crying..

'- to grant your wish before I die' the girl thought

 **~~~~~~10 years later~~~~~~**

"Lucy! *swat* stop sleeping in class" The teacher glared

One Lucy Heartfilia yawned, she looked around and sighed 'It's not like I'm the only one sleeping' Lucy listened to the boring lecture of the teacher when the school bell rung.

"Unbelievable! children these days...!" the teacher stormed off, 'Like I could care less' Lucy slung her shoulder bag on her shoulder, and proceeded to her next class.

"Heard you got lectured by Aquarious-Sensei, again *chuckle* gihihihi... you are impossible, bunny girl" Gajeel Redfox, is one of Lucy's closest friend, a masochist,

"I don't have the time to talk to you and your masochism ways, metal-face" Lucy sneered and left him, she wasn't in the mood for his masochism right now.

Gajeel whistled "Feisty... I love it! wait- Hey! wait for me!"

"Gajeel! you're late! set the drums now!" Their music teacher barked, Gajeel gloomily set the drums while Lucy smirked in merit, then cracked open a nice good book.

Lucy was halfway through her book when she heard a rustling of clothes. Thinking it was nothing but her classmate, she jumped out of her skin when a face appeared behind her book.

"Holy Sh*t!"

The idiot laughed at Lucy's expression. "Watch your tongue, Lucy-Chan"

Sting Euclife is one of the esteemed enemy of Lucy, the guy gets on her nerves so bad that one time, she kicked him in the shin, she got detention after that, though Luna was sure that he got punched by Gajeel, both Luncy and Gajeel spent the detention plotting something sinister.

Lucy fixed him with a glare so strong it would make a grown man pee his pants in fear before passing out cold. "Do what you came here for then leave, Stingy Bee. I don't have time for you today."

Apparently, Euclife is nowhere near grown because he just grinned before flopping down on the chair beside Lucy. "What'cha doin'?"

Lucy pinched the bridge of her nose in exasperation. "Stingy Bee, do you own a dictionary? Because 'Leave' doesn't actually mean 'Make yourself comfortable'." She sneered at him

"Really? We must own different dictionaries then because in my book it means just that."

"What's the title of yours? I'm sure I must have seen it in the children's aisle." She tried really hard not to roll her eyes at him when the stupid jerk laughed.

"Lucy Heartfilia!" the teacher called, Lucy gave a last glare to Euclife before leaving with her things, she placed her bag on the front row.

Lucy faced the class, their teacher, Bisca-sensei, fake coughed, getting the class' attention.

"Heartfilia-san here, was given the task to write a poem, she will present it today" Bisca-sensei indicated Lucy to proceed.

"This poem is not quite polished yet so shut your judging mouths before I shut it for you, got it" Lucy glared.

" **The small light of dawn spills over our tired, sleeping love.**

 **When it flowed, the two of us were drawn close,  
gently nodding our heads.  
The wind struck the window,  
waking you as I neared your cheek.**

 **Are you happy?  
In the warmth of last night, I softly whispered as I held you tight.**

 **The first day I met you,  
I was endlessly searching the sky beyond the buildings.  
The flower whose name you taught me,  
that seemed hidden by the city was the small forget-me-not.**

 **Sometimes you have sad dreams about the end of our love.  
You rest on my chest and we share the meaning of life.  
There's no answer for where love goes.  
People are always lonely.  
But are you happy?  
Even in this meager living, with time, our hesitation grew into the strong love we see now.  
Sometimes I unreasonably try to shape you like me,  
but the name of the love we grow together  
is the small forget-me-not hidden by the city.**

 **You stand aimlessly on a street corner  
going nowhere even as I follow you.  
Are you happy?  
In this crazy town, even our love could fade under their stampede.**

 **The first day I met you, I was endlessly searching the sky beyond the buildings.  
The flower whose name you taught me, that seemed hidden by the city was the small forget-me-not."**

Unknowingly, Gajeel frowned deeply, her classmates were awestruck, Bisca-sensei was grinning like an idiot.

Lucy sighed "What's gotten into you today, bunny girl? Is something wrong?" Gajeel asked as she sat down beside him.

Lucy raised a brow "I just copied it from my old notebooks" Lucy said

"*speaker* Umm, Good afternoon everyone, your President speaking! Tomorrow is a important day for us! Our school will be joining the exchange student program, thus, tomorrow, we will be receiving 2 students from Foire Elite! Isn't that great! the students assigned to them are... oh! Lucy Heartfilia-Chan and Sting Euclife-kun , Good day to all!"


	2. We meet again

Lucy's last class for the day was Science, they dissected a frog and she did it all by herself. Her finger nails were dirty and she smelled funny, she wanted a shower so badly that was why she was putting her books away hurriedly. She also wants to get this day over with. It had started out bad enough, with Gajeel mocking her for getting ditched on by the school to babysit.

She turned to leave but her foot got caught up in the leg of her working table and she tripped, sending her, and her bag, spiraling to the floor. Lucy cursed as she sat up and saw her things sprawled all over the floor around her. 'Can this day get any worse?'

"Need any help there?"

Lucy rolled her eyes when she heard the all too familiar voice. 'Apparently, it can'. At this point, she was quite aware that they were alone right now. 'It definitely can'.

Lissana Strauss was one of her ex-friends, you know the plastic ones that befriends you and later spills all your secrets to her gossip friends, later on, humiliates you.

She didn't answer; instead she got up to pick up her things completely ignoring the pain in her ankle. Acting nonchalant was proving to be quite difficult with Lissana watching her. She checked that everything was there and started to stand up. Unfortunately, she underestimated the pain on her ankle. she would have fallen if not for the table.

"I clearly don't see why you're still here" Lucy snapped.

Lissana cowered in fear and apologized and run off to who knows where hell is burning.

"Stop bottling your frustration, you know it's not good for your health" Erza Scarlet, is her cousin, a semi professional gymnast, a consistent honor student, and a over protective cousin.

"Even if your the older than me for 3 years doesn't mean your the boss of me" Erza ruffled Lucy's hair, she swatted her hand away.

"Let's go to the hospital, let's go" Erza said with sad eyes.

Lucy reluctantly followed Erza to her car, Erza drove them to St. Peter and Paul Hospital in the next town.

"Why do I have to attend this check ups?, we know that I wouldn't live for a long time, you and auntie knew that since I was little" Lucy pursed her lips, she kept her mouth shut as Erza glared at her.

When they arrived, Lucy just followed Erza to her doctor's office, and coincidentally is Erza fiance's Father Mikazuchi-san.

Erza opened the door for Lucy, and Lucy was so robotic.

"Hi Mikazuchi-san!" Erza greeted, the said person greeted her back.

"hahahaha- Erza, stop calling me that, you're going to be family soon, just call be Dad" Mikazuchi-san smiled and gestured us to sit down.

"Hello Lucy" Lucy nodded in recognition.

Mikazuchi-san opened his laptop, 'His eyes says it all' he looked at Lucy with pity

"Lucy's 'plaques' and 'tangles' seems to have increased in the past few months, which is very bad, this leads to the loss of connections between nerve cells, and eventually to the death of nerve cells and loss of brain tissues, it indicates that... Lucy doesn't-"

"Please don't say that!" Erza was in tears, thinking about Lucy dying was just too much.

Lucy sighed "Erza, calm down"

"Calm down! Calm down you say! How can I calm down!, I don't want to lose you" Erza shouted.

"How much time do I have, 'till then?" Lucy massage her templates.

"1 year and 6 months, if you drink your medicine during meals, and do surgery and chemo, then you'll have 2 years more"

"Please do everything! I can't lose her yet, she too young" Erza pleaded

Mikazuchi-san smiled sadly "I'm sorry, Erza, but it's all up to Lucy whether she would want surgery"

"Erza, let me make my choices, once in a while" Lucy argued "If I die then I'll die, it's not like I can wish this away"

"Lucy, don't think negative, just please" Erza with tear filled eyes hugged Lucy tightly.

Lucy tch-ed "You're such a drama queen"

Mikazuchi-San chuckled at Lucy's perkiness, Erza glared at her.

"Anyway, let's go home, I have to do my algebra homework"

Erza sighed and thanked Mikazuchi-san and they left.

When they got home, Lucy went straight to her room, jumped on to her bed not caring in a thing in the world at the moment, she closed her eyes and let the darkness consume her.

The next day, Lucy begrudgingly got up from her bed, her hair was a mess, there was dried drool on the corner of her lips, all what happened yesterday came surging through her brain, she groaned 'Oh right, I have to babysit'

She prepared herself for school and went downstairs and grabbed a pack of chocolate chip cookies from the cabinet and walked off to school.

"Lucy! you're late" The President Mirajane Strauss crossed her arms.

The President was with Euclife and some 2 other guys. "Okay, now that everyone is here, why don't you guys get to know each other"the president then left us.

"Hi I'm Sting Euclife, I'll be your guide today" He extended his hand to the guy with the Makeup which by the way ignored him.

'I like this guy' Lucy snickered which earned her a glare from Euclife.

"Hahahahaha... This is Midnight Seis and my name is Jellal Fernandes" Luna's eyes widened at the name.

"Lucy!" Gajeel called, Lucy has never been so thankful for Gajeel's annoying presence in her whole life 'Metal-face!' Lucy faked smiled.

Gajeel froze in his tracks "Your smile is scary" a vein popped from Lucy

Lucy prayed to the high heavens that **he** doesn't recognized her.

"Anyway, I have things to do, Euclife can show you around the school" Lucy then went to Gajeel.

"Hey! don't ditch me! hey Heartfilia!" Euclife shouted

Gajeel gave him the stink eye, Lucy elbowed Gajeel and gave _him_ the stink eye instead.

"Wouldn't that be unfair to Euclife? I mean both of you were assigned to us to give the tour, so why are you running off from your responsibilities for you to spend time with your boyfriend, Lucy?" Jellal butted in

Lucy's eyes twitched 'Oh he recognizes me, and he acts like nothing happened'

Jellal sadistically smiled he gave off a bad vibe that made Lucy pissed as f*ck.

Lucy snapped "for 10 years! you haven't even sent a letter! even once! you didn't answer my calls! you promised me that you'll stay in touch! you ungrateful piece of sh*t, and here I see you and you act like you don't know me! so the time we spent together was nothing then!" Lucy shouted in anger

Well to make this clearer to you guys, Jellal stopped contacting Lucy after he left and that made Lucy very upset, Lucy kept asking her auntie if Jellal called and said that he didn't, It seemed that Lucy was taken for granted and was tossed to the side.

She called many time but no one answered, later on, Erza told Lucy to give up, and said that Lucy can have better friends, loyal friends, the ones that won't forget you on purpose.

"If you think I'll forgive so easily than think again,tattoo jerk, I'm not a rag doll you can control" Lucy hissed.

"Any idea what they're talking about" Euclife whispered to Gajeel

"Not a clue" Gajeel answered.

"Are you even listening!?" Lucy tried so hard not to punch James.

"Uh-Y-Yes, of course. Um- Lucy-"

Lucy gritted her teeth, not wanting to hear his excuse "Let go, Gajeel, I'm tired of shouting at this, bastard"

Jellal watched as the two left with sad eyes 'It's nice to see you again, Lucy'


	3. The Wish

"So, who's that guy, bunny girl?" Gajeel asked

Lucy sighed "Follow me" they went to the back of the school, which Gajeel didn't know that there was a hidden path, he was awestruck when Lucy revealed a garden path.

"Wait... are we going to ditch school?" Gajeel hesitantly asked

"*snort* It's not like you haven't done it before" Lucy huffed

"Touche, but where does this path lead to?"

"It's for me to know and for you to find out" Lucy grinned

The end of the path showed a cherry blossom field, It was absolutely beautiful, in the middle of the field stood a small pond and a shrine.

They went to the wooden wishing plaque booth and grabbed a plaque of their choosing.

"What do we do with them?" Gajeel asked "I never thought you were a Buddhist" he joked

"'Cause I'm not you idiot, and we just put our wishes on the plaques and hope a god might answer them" Lucy said.

After have finished, they hanged it on a cherry blossom tree, Lucy prayed that a god might fulfill her wish.

"What did you wish for?" Lucy asked

"Gihihih- that someday I'll meet the perfect girl, what about yours?" Gajeel exclaimed

"That all of my family and friends wishes will come true, and will keep on smiling even if I'm gone" Lucy smiled softly

An old shrine maiden came to greet them, she was humming a sweet lullaby

"Hello, Mrs. Speto" Lucy greeted

"Ara.. Little Lucy Heartfilia, it has been 7 years since I last saw you here" Mrs Speto hugged Lucy

"Oh! this is my friend Gajeel Redfox, Gajeel , this is Mrs. Speto, she is the head shrine maiden here"

"A pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Speto"

"Likewise my dear... ha... it's nice to see a young couple coming here to the wishing shrine once and a while" Mrs. Speto said, both Lucy and Gajeel chocked on their saliva,

"Mrs Speto we- I mean- ah- we aren't - dating per say" Lucy stuttered, her and Gajeel being together gave her the creeps.

"Gihihihihihi- a masochist and a sadist isn't a good combination in dating" Gajeel joked

"You know 10 years ago, Lucy came here with a boy as well, she adored him, you see, Lucy was a sickly girl when she was little, she keeps coming back to the hospital, so she barely knew kids around her age, they didn't want to play with her, since Lucy here, already has a sadistic side since she was little, she kept testing the kids whether they'll be loyal to her as friends, and only one, passed the test... what was his name again?"

"Jellal Fernandes " Lucy mumbled "Ah yes! the two of them were inseparable, until little Jellal was forced to live with his mother in another area, Lucy kept crying, after he left, Lucy never came back here until 3 years later, she had portable oxygen tank, her illness had gone worse, yet she wanted to live, so she wished-" Lucy cut her off

"To give me a few years before I see him again" Lucy frowned

"What do you mean 'give a few years' to what, Bunny Girl?" Gajeel asked, it was too much for him to handle

"To live, Gajeel -" Lucy raised her hand before Gajeel could say anything "You see, I've been diagnosed with something the doctors can't cure yet, I don't have less, rather, I have a huge amount of it, it keeps building in my body until it paralyzes my body, slowly erasing my memories, until I become a living body that can only feel pain"

Gajeel head aches so much from the information, 'Bunny Girl is dying, Lucy is dying, Lucy is dying, my best friend is dying' he kept repeating in his mind.

"You can't! you can't be ...dying... you're so energetic... a over intelligent girl who wouldn't let some illness stop her from living" Gajeel kept denying.

"I never thought you cared so much, metal-face" Lucy joked but Gajeel glared at her

"I don't have the reason to keep on living like this, Gajeel, It hurts so much, the only thing that keeps me going in the medicine, I can't live like this, so I'm telling this to you now, is because I've got a year and a half to live" Lucy explained

"What!? and you telling me this right now! after 6 years of being friends! I can't believe you! You're so unfair, Bunny Girl, so unfair... put a little faith in me for once! I may be a masochist but I don't want my best friend to die!" Lucy cringe at Gajeel's outburst.

Mrs Speto excused herself to tend to other shrine visitors.

Lucy trembled slightly as she saw Gajeel for the FIRST time in her life, crying.

"Geez... you look like a child when you cry...aww come here" Lucy embraced him

"*sniff*... you're dying and you act you *sniff*.. don't care, you're crazy bunny girl" Gajeel mumbled

"After seeing you like this, I immediately regret telling you about this" Lucy patted his head.

"I'm not a dog" he mumbled

"Of course you aren't, kitty~" Lucy teased causing him to see red.

"I told you not to call me that~~" Gajeel glared at her

Lucy showed him his picture from last years Halloween ball while snickering.

Well you see guys, Halloween is Lucy's birthday, she loves how people dress up and later on regrets it because of what the costumes of their choosing looks like on them, which by the way was tempered by Lucy herself (evil laugh)

Last year, Lucy choose a bunny as her Halloween costume and then thought a sinister plan to make Gajeel miserable, since he ruined her witch costume, she begged Erza to force Gajeel in a cat costume of her choosing, Erza, who by the way, can't say no to Lucy, forced Gajeel to wear the cat costume.

It was absolutely priceless, Lucy squealed up and down and thanked Erza, then she took pictures and blackmailed Gajeel to be her slave for a month. but anyway, back to the story...

Gajeel cursed under his breath "You're hopeless"

'but at least I made you stop crying' Lucy struck her tongue out, mocking him in the process

"Lets go back, ms president might slice off my head" Lucy exaggerated

'Lets just forget about my illness, I should just live my life to the fullest, I should stop living in the past, so I can just illuminate the future, after all, I have a year and a half until I leave them for good' Lucy glanced at Gajeel

"Bunny Girl?" Lucy hummed "They say the most painful goodbyes are the ones that are never said and never explained" Gajeel stopped in his tracks and smiled at Luna

"I'm glad you told me" Gajeel said

Lucy forced herself not to cry "You're very sentimental, It creeps me out, metal-face" Lucy exclaimed

A vein popped "You're going to pay for that!"

Lucy laughed as he chased her

'Happiness can really be found, even in the darkest of times... huh, goodbyes are not forever, are not the end; it simply means that I'll part from my beloved ones for a while, until then, we can be sure that we can see each other again' Lucylooked up the sky and never stopped running.

"I don't know what will happen in the future, but good or bad, I'll always keep my head together and live without any regrets!" Lucy shouted to the sky

"You should, you idiot!" Gajeel added


	4. Retreat! At where?

Lucy sneaked to her sit, she and Gajeel had different classes, the teacher was writing on the board and her classmates didn't notice her

"Heartfilia-san ..." The teacher turned around and smiled wickedly at her

"It doesn't mean that you are the vice principal's goddaughter, that you can skip some classes and then waltz in my class, 13 minutes late" Lucy flinched and glared at the teacher.

" _You_ let _your_ goddaughter be late to _your_ classes, and _you_ give _her_ special points for _her_ obnoxious and retarded task performances and bargain with the other teachers not to fail her, and that isn't fair to any you deem worthless and the ones whose parents had formerly humiliated you during your school days, everyone is different, you racist"

Some of my classmates snickered, some said "Burn", and the teacher's goddaughter's face went red in rage.

The teacher let it slide, but Lucy does hold grudges.

"Before Heartfilia-san _rudely_ interrupted us, just to inform you all again, that we are given the opportunity to have your retreat at Star High Hotel at clover town.

"Wahhh! Lucky!" the others cheered

Yet a single hand silenced them all "Isn't that against tradition in our school? every year we go to Tenroujima and do our activities there because of lack of budget, plus Tenroujima was the sacred grounds of the former building of our school, so why break tradition to please some exchange students, isn't that unfair to the past middle school seniors?"

Levy McGarden stood up, her face was plastered with an angry scowl.

Lucy respected Levy, she was fair, smart and perky, she maybe a control freak but something about Levy feels like you can trust her with anything.

The teacher had no comment

"Plus the students, most specifically the boys, might smuggle some alcoholic snacks, and If may, I think that everyone should be treated fairly, there are some in our batch, who cannot afford to pay for this retreat, and you teachers latter on, threaten them to attend, if not then you'll fail them|

'Good job Levy~~~'

"About that matter, the Principal himself said that he would ask some of the sponsors of the school to donate some money so that everyone can join" The Teacher said

Lucy looked at Levy who sat on her seat as others snickered for the humiliation.

Lucy frowned then she pulled out her phone and called her aunt.

"Hello? Lun-lun, shouldn't you be in class?" Auntie stated

"I am, but I heard we seniors are going to some resort? I am correct?" Lucy raised her hand and silenced her teacher who was about to lecture her.

"Oh yes! I agreed since it might be a good experience for you dears"

"In the rule book #108: states that we are not allowed to trespass on private property of other schools, am I right? Star High Hotel is owned by the headmaster of Foire Elite, in which, the students do their summer activities there"

"Hahahahaha... I knew you wouldn't like this idea, bye-bye! Oh! I'm staying at your Aunt Grandeeney for 10 days! Love you!" the other line went dead.

Lucy looked at her teacher "You guys are unbelievable..."

"I give up" Lucy slumped on her desk.

 _ **RECESS TIME**_

Lucy waited for Gajeel , it seemed that Gajeel's Homeroom teacher got mad at them again and lectured them 'Geez... this class is so troublesome'

Their Homeroom teacher Gildarts was first to exit their classroom, he glanced at Lucy and nodded in her greeting and left.

"Gihihihi Bunny girl~~~" Gajeel ruffled her hair, Lucy got annoyed at Gejeel for messing her hair but she let it slide.

"You're too annoying today, metal-face~" Lucy complained as she tried to escape from his grasp

"You two should get a room, seriously" Euclife drawled

He was with Jellal and the makeup guy.

Gajeel glared at him from his side "Bug off Sting Bee, you're just jealous that you don't have friends" Gajeel mocked.

A vein popped "You-" Euclife shut his mouth when the President walked by and she suspiciously looked at them.

Lucy pouted and huffed "Why do you guys think I date this masochist? I mean! gods, please don't make him so arrogant after I say this! he may be handsome, but his utterly hopeless on his academics, and besides I have a ship in mind"

Gajeel was so smug that Lucy just want to punch him so bad.

"Buy me a chocolate sundae and cake, I'm hungry, metal-face~~" Lucy dragged Gajeel to the canteen.

"And she asks why people think they're dating... geez... they act like a married couple" Euclife tch-ed as they walked to the canteen.

 **After School**

"Mom! I'm home!" Jellal said as he slumped down of the couch and turned on the TV

"How was school, honey?" Jellal's mother asked as she was down some freshly baked cookies.

"I saw Lucy" Jellal's mother smile turnes upside down as she saw her son's sulking figure

"How was she? Did she change?" Jellal grabbed a cookie and shove it to his mouth.

"She seemed... a little strange... I heard from other students that she is dating this guy named Gajeel... they seemed happy together and I don't want to meddle in her business anymore... when I first saw her... I should have shut my mouth, now she's angry at me... Mom she's angry with me" Jellal said and stared at the floor.

Jellal's Mother pitied her son so much after they moved, Jellal had developed feeling for Lucy, he never forgot about her, after all, first love is always alive and lives in your heart and how much you try to forget, it never goes away since they live in your heart.

"I know Lucy would forgive you if you tell the truth" His Mother said

Jellal snapped "Tell her the truth! that what? My father fell in love with a woman who monopolized him to make our lives living hell, and burned all my things, and forbid me to use any form of communication device inside the house and I couldn't fight her since my disgrace of a father believes her more than his own **legal** family!? she'll won't believe me, Mom!"

"You'll never know if you don't try" His Mother hugged her son

"I'm not a baby anymore" he mumbled

"You're always my baby boy" His mother cuddled

 **With Lucy and Gajeel**

"Have you heard about the retreat? Finally! our school has done something different! Thanks to whoever suggested this!" Gajeel was so bright that you need to look at him with a metal face helmet and he was super creepy.

Lucy on the oter hand, was frowning.

"I've got a bad feeling about this retreat... I don't want to go..." Lucy stated

She was hugging herself "I have premonition dreams but I never dreamed about this"

Gajeel was starting to get worried, after all, Gajeel dreamed about Erza being bitten by a snake, and it happened the day after, then all Lucy dreams about flashed that she couldn't explain, happens in real life.

"Come Bunny girl, one way or another, your premonition dreams might finally be wrong"

"I guess you're right"

"Come on, bunny girl! or else we're going to be left by the bus, you did said that you'd help me with finding guitar strings " Gajeel grabbed Lucy

"By me a vanilla shake and a chocolate crepe"

Lucy cherished her moments in her lifetime, every moment of it, may it be good or bad, she'll always smile for those who are care about her.


End file.
